Total Eclipse of the Heart
by outawork
Summary: For the first time in 513 years a total solar eclipse occurs and Judy and her Fox go to BunnyBurrow to watch among other things.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Total Eclipse of the Heart

Judy was excited! For the first time in 513 years there would be a total solar eclipse over Zootopia and the longest duration of totality would be in BunnyBorrow! She and her Fox had asked for the week off a full year in advance. It had taken begging and pleading, but finally Chief buffalo butt as Nick had once so aptly referred to him had given in. Over that year his bunny has buying all kind of things for that special day and shipping them to her parent's home. Nick thought that since this something that happened only once in a lifetime he couldn't really fault her for going all out.

The Sunday before the big day they packed and Ben drove them to the train station. They sat in the train's observation bubble and watched the scenery pass by. Nick looked at bunny and then put an arm around her. Her eyes flicked up to her Fox and he gave his bunny a squeeze.

"Getting excited?"

"Yes," she said and returned the hug. "Wait to you see! It's going to be really special! Mom and Jill have been getting everything ready!"

"Good!" he said and pulled his bunny into his arms.

Judy gave him a coy look.

"Now what do you have in mind?"

Green eyes met purple ones and her Fox put his hand behind her head kissed her. They lost track of time and the kiss lengthened. It ended only when they had to breathe. Only then did they notice that luckily no one else was riding in the observation bubble with them.

* * *

To Judy it looked as if her entire family turned out for their arrival. Since there weren't too many predators living in BunnyBurrow seeing a Fox was out of the ordinary for Judy's 305 siblings although he'd been there a few times in the past. Needless to say Nick was mobbed by a tide of younger bunnies. It took a while, but Stu, Bonnie, Judy, and her older siblings finally got the kits under control and helped Nick to his feet.

"That was scary!" Nick said and shuddered. "All I saw was this wall of fur coming toward me."

Judy giggled and then hugged her Fox.

"Come on," she said and took her Fox's hand. "I'll protect you!"

Her Fox snorted and then put an arm around his bunny.

* * *

Nick saw the Hopps burrow from a distance and it looked the same as always. Of course, all the big changes occurred underground. Judy took him to her room, shut the door, and flopped on her bed. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you get any ideas," she said shaking a finger at him.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you looked … lying there … on the bed."

Judy giggled, scooted over, and then patted the spot next to her. He lay down, but didn't touch his bunny.

"Well what are we going to do now?"

Nick smiled and then pounced, but Judy was faster. She hopped away and dropped to all fours facing him. Nick leapt off the bed and came after her. After chasing each other around the room for a few minutes they were breathing hard. So intent they were on each other neither of them noticed the door open nor the Rabbit who stood in the hall watching them. Jill smiled.

"So this must be a predator/prey game," she said and then smiled.

They both looked at her surprised.

"Lunch is ready," she said turning and then walking away.

They heard laughter, looked at each other, and blushed.

* * *

The next day Judy wanted to find the exact spot in BunnyBurrow which would have the longest duration of totality. Online she'd found its exact longitude and latitude. Using the GPS function on her phone she input that location and hit seek. Half an hour later the phone pinged.

"This is it!" she said and smiled up at her Fox.

He pushed a pole with a red flag into the soft earth. Fortunately they were still on her family's land and by the end of the day everything was setup there. The entire Hopps family and several neighbors pitched in to help too.

* * *

The final few days went by in a blur. When the big day arrived and it was clear without a cloud in the sky.

"Nick, are you ready?"

"Yes," he said and smiled at his beautiful bunny.

"Go on and I'll be there soon," she said. "It's already starting to get dark."

He looked into his bunny's purple eyes and smiled. The moon had now covered 75% of the local star.

* * *

The Wedding March began and Nick and Finnick stood facing the guests. Stu walked with Judy on his arm followed by her bridesmaids. Judy wore a white wedding dress that had been her mother's. She glanced at her temporary observatory and smiled. It would record everything. The sky had become twilight.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde and Judith Laverne Hopps please approach the altar." Finnick serving as best man and Nick approached from one side and Judy and Stu from the other. "Who gives this Rabbit to be married to this Fox?"

"I do," Stu said and then sat beside Bonnie.

The stars began to come out and light cool wind started to blow.

"Please repeat after me," she said and looked at Nick.

"I, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, take thee, Judith Laverne Hopps, to be my lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

It grew darker and hush fell over BunnyBurrow.

"Please repeat after me," she said and looked to Judy.

"I, Judith Laverne Hopps, take thee, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, to be my lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

The moon had now covered 98% of the local star.

"The ring."

Finnick handed Nick a gold band and he placed the ring on his bunny's finger.

"Please repeat after me."

"With this Ring I thee wed."

The solar prominences started to become visible.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

A few moments passed and the last few rays of the local star passed through the valleys of the Moon.

"By the power vested in me as Priest of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may kiss the bride."

Nick lifted the veil, took his beautiful bunny into his arms, tilted her head back, and their lips touched. In that moment the sky went totally dark and Judy opened her eyes and looked up.

Totality.


End file.
